We Are Young
by KeryPerry
Summary: This is a one shot about Zayn Malik from One Direction. Summary: After your 5 best friends won which tht thing that was their #1 dream you decided to make a party with everything they love... including alcohol


**Hey! so this is my first story on English, is a One Shot about Zayn Malik of One Direction and i hope you like it and if you can give me some reviews i would love you (:**

* * *

><p>"Shit that is my song!" you scream to your girls, all the excitement of the night was on that moment, everybody there was so freaking drunk at that hour and waiting for the sunrise after having a blast knowing that your best friends make one of their dreams true, they won a Britt! And this kind of reasons are the ones that deserve a big party and with you like the host, you were sure that would be the best party ever and your boys deserve it. At the moment the first notes start playing you try to stand up on nothing, but it was too fast for your condition and you feel that freaking headache that you have everytime you are so drunk but all this experience make you come back on one second to the reality making you find people drunk, happily drunk and sad drunk, people all pass out on the garden and their friends making fun of them. The bathroom was close for some reason but you can heard more that one voice coming from that room, everybody was laughing and you were 100% sure that they weren't having sex in that moment… that why you said at the beginning of the party "sex on the room, the door is unlock", just to make everybody know.<p>

You were walking across the door of the room after the end of the second verse of the song, you were so freaking excited on that moment that you don't notice where you were stepping up and you were sure if you put your feet on somebody else's arm or leg but you were so happy that you were on the dancefloor safe. All the emotions of that party were reflected on the lyrics of that song, including the fact that one drunk Zayn standing on the bar next to a girl so close to kissing her, making you feel so jealous; yeah you like him since the first time you both met but all this friendship thing that you guys have was something so special that you don't want it to thought it to a garbage can but if something was true at that moment was the fact that the way he was looking at that kinda hipster girl was making you feel so jealous at that moment that you decided to take action and go for him and dance together with the boys; you took his hand without saying any word making him leaving that girl and going to the dancefloor with you

-What was that?- he asked you, he was trying to look kinda sober on that moment but you knew that he was so drunk as you or even drunker

-What are you talking about?- you said trying to avoiding his question

-About that girl, I was with her and you…- he said, but you were already ignoring him on that moment taking a big part of whatever that was on your cup- are you jealous?

That was true you were jealous that the girl he was trying to kiss was not you, but you cant say nothing about it…at least sober

-Yes Zayn- you said meanwhile you get closer to him- I was so fucking of that girl that you were trying to kiss wasn't me

He didn't say a word about what you just say on that moment, and you were thinking that maybe contradict yourself it couldn't be a good thing to do on that moment; the only think that he said on that moment was "what?" on that moment he was trying to running away but you hold him from the shoulder that was actually hurt thanks to you and another of your little parties when he get on a fight with this boy that was trying to get on your pants and you were insisting that it couldn't be a good idea so when Zayn was next to you listening the discussion he decides be part of it and throw the first punch of that night, which one ended with the 5 boys fighting for you against that perv. On the moment that he was trying to leaving the dancefloor the boys came and enclose him on a circle where he was the center and everybody, including me, was jumping around him.

-Tonight!-you all were screaming like good drunk singers- we are young, so let set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun!

All the sober eyes were on you 6, giving us that bad look saying "judging you, drunk people" and let me tell you that on that moment you don't care about that because your best friends were with you at that moment so freaking drunk and happy as you were.

After that happy moment that you lived with the boys on the chorus of the sun, they leaved standing just you and Zayn on the dancefloor

-Now- he said making the akward silence go away- would you tell me why all that scene on the bar?

-Come on Zayn- you said trying to look relax and avoiding the question- get over it!

Somebody was passing next to you with a glass with something you don't know and you took it with don't even asking for it and give it to Zayn

-Hey…-you said looking at him to his eyes, and you felt that stupid feeling that you always have when that happen; that feeling of jump over him and kiss him- would you raise your glass you little bastard, you won a Britt

And smile was show on his face on that moment, you smile back and both drink whatever you have on their glasses; the effect hits you and Zayn so hard, almost making you fall when you take your first step, fall that was stopped for the boy in front of you and his arms when they catched you

-Are you ok?- he asked you with a little laught escaping from his mouth

-Of course I'm ok- you say stepping on your on feet again- is just that… I'm not that special for you

Ok, that was so random even for you; but for some reason that you weren't sure if it was the alcohol or the situation but you want to tell Zayn how do you feel about him.

-What are you saying?- he said looking so surprise and getting closer to you- you know how I feel about you, that you are just this so special for me; you have that something special that I cant find on other girl…

He was getting closer with every word he say on that moment and when you realized your lips were so close to his that there is not a chance to run from that kiss…until you step on something and almost fall again; Zayn not make nothing about it, he just pick you up and throw you to the pool, but in the moment you were falling he lost balance making him falling on the pool too. You know that the bad boy was on trouble on that moment, he don't know how to swim and on that moment that he was drunk just move on the water could be so difficult so, someway that even nowadays you don't understand, you swam where he was on that moment to kinda rescue him; you take him to the ledge of the pool and he climbed and sit down there and later you were next to him. He was breathing normally again when you were squeezing all the water from your hair and them you were all the way across Zayn's lap to the other side but halfway there you felt his hands on your back and making you, someway, sit down there staring at his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that there's no way to avoid not just for how beautiful they are with his long eyelashes that make a perfect frame for all those looks that he shared with every girl he tried to take home but in that moment those beautiful eyes were on you and you start blushing making Zayn show his teeth on a smile and after that the distance between you two was nothing, you could feel his breath on you lower lip finishing with a kiss that you both share.

-Zayn…- you said after that wonderful kiss- carry me home tonight…

You both shared a laugh on that moment and continued singing the song. After a moment Zayn and you realized that the first rays of sun were just start appearing on the sky, you just put your head on his shoulder, he just took your hand; that moment was perfect even with the other 4 boys singing and jumping behind you with all the effect of the alcohol that they drank.

-Tonight!- they were screaming- we are young!

-So let's set the world on fire- you and Zayn sang- we can burn brighter that the sun!

The last repetition of the chorus was a 6 voices number, on one side were Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis meanwhile, close to them but on their side, were you and Zayn, the sun was you start appearing on the sky, those morning lights were making that all those pass out boys and girls standing up from the garden and also you heard all the people on the room already snoring; but on that moment nothing was so important as shared that sunlight with Zayn.

-So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down- he was singing, looking you at the eyes, you were just smiling at him- I carry you home tonight

He kissed you after that last line and you both started a new day after that song…


End file.
